


Engineer Bean

by SJF_Penguin



Category: Mr. Bean - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Toy Train, Train Set, Trains, model railroading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJF_Penguin/pseuds/SJF_Penguin
Summary: Mr. Bean is eager to play with the model train set he bought.





	Engineer Bean

Mr. Bean excitedly entered his flat, shaking the box of an HO-scale model train set with delight. He set it down on the floor and then sat down behind it. He smiled like a child on Christmas as he adjusted the engineer's hat he was wearing, which he had purchased at the same nearby tag sale. He was disappointed only that the seller didn't also have a smaller hat for Teddy.

Piece by piece, Engineer Bean took the train set out of the box. A beautiful red and silver diesel locomotive with two working headlights. A pristine blue boxcar. A yellow boxcar with years of simulated rust. A shiny black oil tanker. A bright red caboose. Two railroad crossing signs. Twenty pieces of track. A speed controller. An instruction booklet, which was quickly set aside.

Once the box was empty, Bean connected the tracks to form an oval. Using the rerailer track, he railed the locomotive and cars. He positioned the railroad crossing signs. He plugged the speed controller into a nearby outlet.

It was only then that he discovered he was missing the small wire that connected the speed controller to the terminal on the side of the rerailer to supply power to the track.

He looked all around him on the floor. Nothing. He looked inside the empty box. Nothing. He even flipped through the instruction booklet to see if the wire had slipped between two pages. It hadn't.

While he could certainly find the missing wire at a hobby shop or online, that would not solve a pressing problem: he wanted to play with his new toy now.

Bean mumbled a bit to himself as he thought for a moment. Then he stood up and walked over to a closet. On top of a cardboard box of Christmas decorations, he picked up a brown extension cord. Moving next to the kitchen, he pulled a pair of scissors out of a drawer. With a quick snip, the two-slot receptacle at the end of the cord fell to the floor. With the blades of his scissors, the pretend-engineer-turned-pretend-electrician then stripped away some of the cord's jacket and then the insulation on the two wires inside, exposing about five centimeters of copper each. He then picked up a small dispenser of simple invisible tape.

Returning to the layout with the modified extension cord and the tape, Bean again got down on the floor. He adjusted his hat once more and then taped one exposed wire to the outer edge of the inner rail of a straight piece of track next to the rerailer. He did the same with the other wire and the outer rail. Crawling on his knees to the electrical outlet, he carried the plug of the cord with him. He unplugged the speed controller and was about to plug in the extension cord when he remembered something. He put the cord down and stood up.

After getting Teddy from his bed and setting him on the floor by the track to watch, Bean plugged the extension cord in.

_Bang!_

Bean's hat flew off as he jumped at the terrible sound. He turned around to face the layout, seeing a small bit of smoke rising from the locomotive. The smells of melted wires and fried components wafted over.

A 17-volt DC train wasn't meant to run on 230 volts AC.


End file.
